second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaanari-Entente war
" Death and destruction its the same war after war." Sacoterum cur'Vandom The Yaanari-Entente war, otherwise known as the 2nd Yaanari-Entente war or Entente-Axis war, was a series of ongoing military hostilities between the Galactic Entente, later the Commonwealth, the Yaanari league and Mirovanda hegemony. The Conflict began on the 17th of December 2291, coming to an ending only on the 14th of July 2301. The upper members of the League saw the war as a opportunity to test their miltary might and to obtain new slaves to fuel their present and future growing economical projects. Yaan gained initial military superiority with the assistance of the Mirovanda hegemony, a nation of autocratic plantoid's, who, like the Yaanari, weren't on good terms with the federation ever since the Shalani were included, in 2268. After the Shalani-Zracon war, anti Entente sentiment, especially Alir, grew on the most southern Yaanari worlds, like Thrus- Sanguur and Frishac, who's economy's and infrastructure had been decimated by the previous Entente incursions during the first Yaanari-Entente war. This, combined with the Entente's exit from the Thadrakos-Entente war draining their forces along decades of hostility, allowed a easy spark for open war against both powers once again. First strikes Within the first months both sides were in full scale mobilisation, with the Entente Interstellar Defense Force High Command dispatching several warships, mostly destroyers and gunboats, across the border to scout into Yaanari territory, hoping to gain significant Intel advantages over their enemies positioning and plans. However this proved fatal, as the Yaanari anticipated their actions from their previous conflicts and were ready to spring their trap on the Entente scouts. They allowed their enemy to roam freely around their space, only encountering occasional slavers, to bait them into a false sense of security. In the 25th of September 2295, Alir sensors picked up the Yaanari's new fleet, along with their Mirovandian comrades, in the Currturn system, two jumps away from Ezat-Akiu. Panicked ensued the fearful civilians, afraid of either dying or being enslaved prepared for a evacuation, with Alir peacekeepers setting up emergency shelters to clam the populace nerves. Noticing the situation, Sondrithan admiral Sacoterum cur'Vandom pressured the EIDF High Command to give him permission to urgently move into Yaanari space, giving him a chance for Cint to be spared from a potential attack. His superiors quickly picked up his diversion plans, and authorized his attack hoping that his operation could buy time for the arriving Entente reinforcements. The admiral dreadfully addressed his crew, many of them veterans with their parents serving in early conflicts against the Yaanari forces. Being fresh out of school, he didn't want to force his colleagues he knew so much from never seeing home again, but the situation was increasingly urgent. Everyone heard the sorrow echoing within his voice. Talitorum, his chief of medical staff, hushed him to say "no more chanting cries of motivation and Yaanari slurs" ''while with everyone else following suite. This act convinced him to worry less, making his crew ready to fight among the stars once more. Setbacks to Commonwealth intervention Sacoterum's offensive led up to the 2nd Battle of Avaconea, were the Entente suffered a great defeat against the Yaanari. Despite their losses, Sacoterum was promoted and battle proved successful in its diversion attempts, still, however, the situation remained desperate. To avoid a potential invasion, and the end of his political career, Igvi Riem dispatched a high ranking diplomat to meet with Shu Lin. After 3 weeks of debate, the Commonwealth council overwhelmingly voted to declare war, and so, on the 27th of March 2296 an official declaration of open hostilities was signed, extending itself only to the Yaanari, as the Commonwealth politicians didn't approve a war also against the Mirovandan Conglomerate. The Commonwealth's official response for joining was helping their allies in need, however, the Commonwealth had other plans in action. Many military annalists point towards three main reasons to why the Commonwealth intervened primarily. * '''Influence': The Commonwealth saw the war as a opportunity to free Uri and other border worlds to establish a political foothold in the west Galactic Quadrant. * Anti Yaanari sentiment: Many within the Commonwealth had a negative outlook on the Yaanari as a whole. Their slavers constantly raided Commonwealth border worlds and previous conflicts in the Great southeastern war allowed a war against them to enjoy a nation wide popular support. * New military strategies: Since the army's temporary disbandment in 2289 following the destruction of Voice. The Commonwealth high command and Armed Forces reviewed the miltary equipment and strategies of the army; the outbreak of war offered a great opportunity for these new strategies to be tested in open battle. Commonwealth offensives in 2299 saw deceive action during the Battle of Thrus-Sanguur, which led to a failed Yaanari counterattack at the Battle of Ebucrosie, gaining the Commonwealth and the Entente the initiative needed for future operations, such as the Battle of Frishac. In addition, Commonwealth's War Correspondents were able to offer extensive overlay of both battles with their newly automated equipment, showing off new tactics with Raywater 2 Battledroid's and Minervan Spiders leading the charge into numerous battlefields of both planets. Category:Galactic Entente Category:Battles involving the Commonwealth Category:Events Category:Battles